Family arent always alike
by Malecjibbs101
Summary: After two and a half years we had almost finished bringing down everyone in the circle, when an informant was killed and we had to play nice with an agency called NCIS. Disclaimer: I own nothing :(
1. info

Hi I am still going with my other story but cant find the right ideas to fit. I stared to right this on wattpad but I don't know how popular it will be there as there aren't many NCIS storys so I thought I would try it here to. let me know what you think and if you have and ideas for where I should go with the other one. :)

This could finally be it, the FBI had someone in custody who claimed to have information on the circle that I thought could finally finish them once and for all.

I'm Cammie Morgan the chameleon and I'm twenty years old. Since I was 16 and the circle first started to come after me I have been running both away from them and towards them. With the help of my best friends Bex Baxter (Duchess), Liz Sutton (Bookworm), Macey McHenry (Peacock) and my boyfriend Zach Goode (shadow) we brought down their leaders the inner circle and the leader of one of the more powerful splinter groups lead by Catherine Goode (Zach's mom) before I left high school. The mission gave me one answer I had been searching for, for years what had happened to my farther and I know now that he is dead and I can have closer but it also cost me a lot. The memories of my summer before senior's year, for a long time my friends trust my freedom, my school and almost my life.

If you are reading this however your know everything I just said and that the Gallagher academy for exception young women is rebuild after the fire I lived and have my friends back and have also learned to ignore the blank in me memories so on with the mission.


	2. meetings

read and review

Meetings

"He's late" Zach said and I knew he was right the FBI agent Fornel should have been he by now (4 minutes and 17 seconds ago to be exact).

"He's FBI there time keeping isn't as good as ours" I said taking Zach's hand in mine. "He'll..." But I was cut off by the sound of a gun going off and we ran to see what was happening as for once, the shot was not fired towards us. We saw man that I recognised from the case file as our informant and another man beside him being shot at so we fired back. (Yes I got over my gun problem).

When the fight stopped the informant and the man with the gun lay dead but the FBI man Fornel was unharmed though looked pissed.

We walked over to him and Zach asked "agent Fornel?" And the man nodded "where operative's chameleon and shadow nice to meet you though I wish you would have just come to Langley then my informant might still be alive." He said indicating me as he spoke. Zach was pissed he wanted the circle ended as much as I did if not more.

"Well I'm sorry but now we have to wait for NCIS because that guy was a marine."

"We have to go now." Zach said and the two of us turn only to see a black sedan speeding toward us we were trapped. Crap there was a navy yard right there they probably heard the shots

"What happened Tobias?" The silver haired man who seemed to be in charge asked.

"Meet with the CIA bringing an informant for them when we were attached the CIA took out the shooter but he got my guy first your here because he's a marine." Fornel indicated the dead informant and I wanted someone to use names.

'No almost our base could have been aimed at us so we came to check it out.' He said.

The "boss" which is all his team called him except the ME when he arrived called him something else but I didn't catch it as agent McGee was questioning us about what happened whilst the Italian man Dinozo and the woman processed the seen.

"Ok" said Boss "back to the navy yard you two are coming with us so give you key to her and she'll drive your car back." He told us clearly underestimating us because of our age but Zach tossed the woman the key and led the way to the red Audi A6 he drove on duty.

The woman drove like a mad man and when we reached the navy yard I said "Ms?" intending to ask her if she knew Bex as a joke.

"David. Officer David of mos..." But she didn't finish the world as only then did I properly look at her and I saw a woman I thought dead by my hand not six months ago, so I sprung taking her of guard and had her pined in 6 seconds.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked boss getting out of his car with the other two agents and Fornel, all of whom had their guns out and pointing at me. Zach had two guns pointed at them having also recognised the woman.

"This woman should be dead." I spat "I killed her myself six months ago when she tried to kill him on his mother's orders. How are you alive I put two bullets in your head Tail?"

With that the agents froze.

"Chameleon you have it wrong this is Ziva David Tails sister let her up." Fornel said and I did looking at the woman I realised it wasn't the same person though they looked so alike. "Sorry I thought you were someone else as the people I kill don't always stay dead it seems."

She smiled them swung her fist to hit me. Zach grabbed her arm before for fist could connect and slapped a Napotine patch on her neck knocking her out.

"Err shadow I'm going to call the director and Joe." I said "go with them and don't fight. Or I'll call Townend" Zach nodded and went in to the building with the two men whilst a third came over with a gurney to put the women on.

I walked a short distance way and dialled. "Sir it's the chameleon we have a problem and I'm at NCIS with Shadow." I quickly explained what was going on. He told me he would sort it out and to call my mom and Joe to help me. So I did.

"Hello" came my stepdad Joe Solomon's voice.

"Hi Joe it's me. We got in to a situation can you and mom come to the navy yard in DC me and Zach have had a run in with them." I told him in Greek hoping the two men couldn't understand.

"Be there in two hours Edward and Abby are here do you want me to bring them to?" He asked and when I said yes he hung up.

"Sorry about him he knows I can look after myself but what can you do? Our superiors will be here in two hours so I'll wait till they arrive before I can tell to anything." I said thinking it unwise to mention that our superiors where our parents.

"Okay agent chameleon lets go inside."


	3. jenny

When we got inside I was taken to the conference room to wait when I thought to ask "Is your director here?"  
Boss looked at me and said "yes she is why do you know here?"  
"You could say that. Would you see if she will see me or at least give her a message?" I asked.  
"What's the messages?" he asked  
"Say Hi firestorm your sister chameleon is bored. She'll understand then tell here I'm here and that there is an idiot downstairs." I said laughing to myself at his confused expression.  
"Who are you superiors by the way CIA I assume?"  
"Not all there is an MI6 agent and a secret serves agent coming to." I said and smirked as he mutated "alphabet soup".

Three minutes later to the second a red headed woman with green eyes just like Zach's walked in. The first time I met her I thought she was her sister and had tried to kill her, but I now better this time and rise to hug her. "Hello firestorm but I guess your director Jenny here." I said and we both laughed. 'I was sorry to hear about the school ca chameleon" she corrected herself. I just smiled.  
Jenny was the same age as aunt Abby and had attended Gallagher at the same time, she was also Catharine's younger sister and Zach's aunt. Jenny may look a lot like her sister but they couldn't have been more different.  
"So what happened?" Jenny asked and I told her everything I could with the others in the room it took 23 minutes to recount everything that had happened since the school burnt down when I got to the part about Zach and Ziva though I still wasn't using names she laughed md I thought I needed to find out more about Ziva.  
"Jethro" finally a name for boss "will you go and get shadow and bring him to me office and chameleon do you have a patch antidote on you?" I handed her one and she told Jethro to have an agent take it to someone called Ducky to give to Ziva to wake her up.  
We when in to her office and a few minutes later Zach came in. When he saw Jenny he smirked and went to hug her "hey aunt Jen" he said and Jethro looked confused  
"Err Jen?" We were alone in the room just the four of us so Jenny said. "Jethro this is Zach Goode my nephew and his girlfriend," at that I coughed showing her my hand realising I had forgotten to tell her that Zach and I where engaged he had only asked her last night and even my mom didn't know yet. "Sorry his fiancés Cammie Morgan. They work for the CIA. Guys this is Jethro Gibbs my husband."  
"I didn't know you had a sister Jen."  
"I don't anymore thanks to cam she's dead." Jenny said and Zach added "and hopefully in hell where she can't hurt anyone else."  
Jenny and I nodded.  
We spent the next hour and a bit just talking until I heard a helicopter coming to land on the roof. Time to face or parents joy.

plz review


	4. Long time no see

hope you like it

Long-time no see  
We made our way up on to the Roof where the Gallagher Academy helicopter had just landed and my parents and aunt and uncle where getting out. "Cammie Zachary you two okay?" Joe called as he helped my mom out (if she wasn't six months pregnant she would never have allowed that one).  
"Yes Joe everything is under control now only my informant is dead." I said hugging my mom and step dad. "Hey aunt Abby, Edward how are the twins?" I asked not having seen my aunt and Zach's dad since there twin girls where born 4 months ago and with my mom also having a girl it looked like Zach was destined to be the only boy in the family.  
"Hey squirt. Their good now what do you think my husband and step son are talking about?" she asked nodding towards them. It looked like Zach was getting chewed out by his dad.  
My mom and Joe and all laughed at what Abby said, then and Jenny came over and hugged Abby "long time no see, how are you?"  
Everyone exchanged pleasantries and I could tell that Gibbs was surprised to find that we were related to our superiors.  
Finally Gibbs phone rang "hi Abby" he said cursing Abby to look up.  
"Our forensic scientists is called Abby" Jenny said then followed Gibbs inside.  
Back in her office Fornel gave me the file on my informant which was useless. "This is just great unless you can prove that the circle ordered his death then I'm back to where I was three months ago err" I snapped punching the steel door of the office so hard that Gibbs and the others whose names where Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby and Ducky, who were waiting when we came back, flinched.  
"Let me look at that dear." Ducky the ME said standing up and coming to take my hand.  
"I'm fine doctor. I've hit things a lot harder than that before and with a lot more power."  
"Like Grants head" Zach mutated so low only the spies Jenny and Ziva heard making the CIA/MI6/secret service lot laugh as they knew Grant.  
"Zach that's not nice. Funny but not nice." Abby scolded her step son.  
"Sorry mum" he said. It was only since his sisters where born and around them really had he begun to call her mum but it was always mum never mom for that was _her._  
"I thought your name was shadow?" Tony said to which everyone laughed.  
"No that's a code name like cam is the chameleon or aunt Jenny was firestorm before she chose NCIS." Zach said getting up and coming to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and he mumbled its okay over and over again in at least a dozen languages.  
"You have a nephew?" Abby asked turning to her boss.  
The next ten minutes where spent with us explaining who everyone was finally Ziva asked "are you sure that the woman you killed six months ago was my sister I thought she died years ago."  
"Sorry Ziva but it was. Before you get mad she had joined a terrorist organisation that has been trying to kill me since I was 16 because of something I saw when was a child, plus the fact that she was following Catherine orders desperate the fact the bitch is dead thank god means I wasn't going to spear her." I said from Zach's arms he had stiffened when I said his mother's name. Then my phone rang and the caller ID read "Bex"  
"Hey Bex"  
"Cam I have something on the last splinter group"  
"Thanks where"  
"Back where it started for us"  
"We'll be there by tomorrow morning" I said and hung up "6 has something we need to go back to the place it started. I'm going to Rome whose coming with me?"  
"I have to go back to the school and so does Abby with the twins she can teach CoveOps. Joe go with her and keep her safe." Mom said as I hung up the phone with the director a few minutes later.  
"CIA have cleared it but we have one problem as the circle is now responsible for the murder of a marine as the man I killed was just confirmed one of them by Langley this is now a four was mission between The CIA MI6 secret service and NCIS with Interpol ready to help us if needed once we get to Italy. Sorry mom but can I have Liz?" With only one group left it was conceded safe to now run these ops above board. Mom nodded and got out her phone to call Liz who was at the school "Zach I need you to call the Jonas whilst I call Macey to meet us at the School. Joe book the flight. Jenny who are you sending and to tell you straight off I'm in charge on this, if my stepdad and uncle follow my orders" I said indicating the fact mom and Joe where doing what I told them "so will your agents. I want Ziva because of what she was trained for." I knew involving her was a risk and had to hope she was loyal to NCIS and would not tell her farther.  
"Take the four of them and Gibbs she is the boss on this one as her fiancés can kill in even more ways that Ziva so be careful. She is one of only a few people to cross the circle and live."  
"Fiancés" mom and Joe said at the same time one looking hurt the other pissed.  
"Happened last night was going to call but had the meeting this morning and no Joe you don't have to kill him I'm not pregnant before you ask." I said then they nodded and my family hugged us both and I could have sworn Joe Solomon was crying just a bit.  
"Plane leaves in six hours" he said  
"Jonas and Macey will meet us at Gallagher in in four I want you four on the roof in two we will be gone at least a week many longer now move." I said and the NCIS agents scurried out of the room.  
"Zach I want a coffee you five coming with us?" I asked and we all went to Starbucks.


	5. code red

Code red  
"Thank you Patricia when the helicopter lands is when you need to change the school. We shall be there in twenty" mom said hanging up the phone and looked at us "because of them Jenny I had to call ahead so that the school can go into code Red because I can't risk the school being compromised." Jenny nodded. The whole conversation had been in Portuguese so that none of the agents knew what was being said.  
"I never thought that I would have to come home under a code red but I guess choose this didn't I." Jenny said smiling sadly  
When the chopper landed a limo was pulling up outside the school and Macey McHenry secret service (and girlfriend of Preston Winters who seemed to be on a fast track to the Whitehouse) was getting out. I jumped out and ran to hug my friends as Liz and Jonas came out the doors which looked like the ones that used to stand there. Behind them I could hear the spin as my school went in to code red. "This always happens when you come home Macey I joked and we all laughed. Then mom called us over.  
"Girls Jonas this is NCIS director Jenny Shepherd-Gibbs formally known as firestorm and an alumni of the school and this is her team Tim McGee MIT, Tony Dinozo, Ziva David Mossad and Jethro Gibbs former marine they will be helping you. These are Macey McHenry secret service Liz Sutton CIA and Jonas Anderson CIA. They know what is at stake and have been fighting the circle for years so don't underestimate their youth." Mom said in response to the looks we were giving us as we just acted like the collage girls we should be not the agents we were and then we went inside the academy which looked like any other school.  
"I don't get it" Tony said "why are there so many government agents in a school?"  
"Things aren't always what they seem Tony. Now come its dinner time and I haven't had the chef's food in three years." Jenny said thinking about the food I assume.  
"Actually Jenny your home just I time for the welcome back feast. Shall we?" Mom said and we walked in to the hall behind my mother and the other teaches.  
As we entered at the very back coming after the NCIS team, who had asked what mom meant by home and Jenny had ignored them, girls wished "the chameleon, peacock, shadow legends and is that her, I thought she was dead, why is she allowed in her then I realised that they thought Jenny was Catherine. When everyone else took sets at the staff table I walked to where my mom was at the podium and wished "they think Jenny is her sister correct them before they let the secret out or do something stupid. Plus I think that the agents need to know if they will be working with us or they will just as too many questions." I said knowing it was a big decision but sure I was right.  
"Tell Joe to go turn it off now." she said and I nodded and went to Joe as mom began to speak.  
"Mom says go turn of the code red" I said and he nodded stood and left.  
"Girls we have some guests for dinner tonight hence the code Red however it is to turn off. The guest you are all looking at is not who you think it is so there is no need for alarm. Now Women of The Gallagher Academy who comes here?" And all the students the staff my team and Jenny replayed as we always had. "We are the sisters of Gillian."  
"Why do you come?"  
"To learn her skills. Honour her sword. And keep her secrets."  
"To what end do you work?"  
"To the cause of justice and light."  
"How long will you strive?"  
"For all the days of our lives." and as we finished the school began to change and it was then the Gallagher academy a school for spies. Jenny leaned round Gibbs to say to me "now it feels like home." I smiled at her because I felt the same. Tonight I would be on a plane to Rome but for the next hour I could relaxes with my new friends my parents Zach and a hundred of my sisters even if most of my sisters were scattered all over the world those in the hall now where my sisters to just as I realised was Jenny. Tomorrow might kill me so I did what every good spy does that night I lived in the moment and hoped this wouldn't be my last time in that hall even if it wasn't technically my hall.

review plz :)


	6. goodbye

Goodbye

An hour and a half after we had landed we all stood out on the lawn outside the Gallagher academy. I was holding one of my cousins/sister in law almost, Sophie and Zach had his other Sister Jessica talking to his dad and Joe whilst I was with mom and Abby. "She's so cute aunt Abby they both are." I said as I saw Edward take Jessica from her brother and I knew it was time, everyone was already on the plane. The men came over and I kept Sophie whilst Edward kissed my aunt good bye and hugged my mom then gave one of his daughters to her mother and walked on to the plane just as Jenny was getting off after saying goodbye to her own husband and his team. Joe kissed my mom passionately then kissed Abby's cheek and the baby's head then kissed the head of the one I held. I could see then in his eyes he wanted me to stay here with my mom and unborn sister so I shook my head, so only a spy would see which of course they all did, he sighed and boarded the plane I knew it was because he loved me as if I was his own. It was only me Zach and women who were aunts or mothers to us both. I gave Sophie to my mom then hugged and kissed her, my aunt, Jenny then the babies and Zach did the same I knew he also wished I would stay here where it was safer as well but would say nothing. "Bye guys. When I come back this will be over." I promised then took Zach's hand and walked on to the plane.  
I didn't look back just went and sat down between Liz and Macey knowing that I needed to get some sleep it was 8:30 pm in Virginia and as the flight was 9 hours and 41 minutes and with the six hour time difference it would be 12:15 tomorow Rome time before we landed.  
An hour into the flight Ziva asked Zach "so if this is the girl's school where do the boys go?" At which all the spy's tensed up bar Liz who was asleep on Jonas lap. "Boys go somewhere else though I spent just as much time at Gallagher as I did there" Zach said.  
"Yes but where is there and how come we have never heard of a spy school let alone two of them?" McGee asked.  
To my surprise it was Joe who snapped "there is only one now drop it Blackthorn is classified and Mr MIT" he said looking at McGee as he spoke "don't try to hack anything to find it because I assure you that my hackers are better and my operatives have better aim. Court told me about you before he fell out with the agency. Ed was it you who took him out or Zach?" Joe asked.  
"It was Zach I believe it was also the time your step daughter said that both their dads are wired because how did u put it Cameron?" He asked  
"You both consider saving the world family time. I wouldn't be surprised if when the twins and my sister are bigger it becomes daddy daughter son day's out' I said and with that everyone laughed.  
"Speaking of blackthorn which we kind of where I got a call yesterday they are officially the same as us. You Got your wish now no one will go through what you and the boys went through." I said wrapping Zach's arms around me.  
We spent the rest of the flight talking and sleeping, it got a little tense when Tony said Ziva was an assassin but with a few words Zach calmed down and Jonas having been on the lab rather than field side didn't feel the same about the word.  
"I'm going to get some sleep Zach wake me when we land." I told him and soon everyone was sleeping except Zach who watched over us as we did just in cases.


	7. talks with joe

Talks with Joe

Zach prov

As the flight went on I began to wonder just what Bex and MI6 had found. I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation until I heard Tony say that the woman Ziva was an assassin. I stiffened instantly and Cammie whispered 'its okay that's not you anymore and never really was.' I sighed and new she was right but still it bothers me.

The NCIS team noticed my reaction and Tim asked 'What's his problem he now someone mossed had killed.'

I ignored them then choosing then to play with Cammie hair rather than deal with my past.

'No he and Joe have problems with the "A" word so we don't use it.' Cammie said softly and the matter was dropped.

Later when everyone but me and Joe where asleep I turned to him and spoke. 'I'm sorry Joe I now I should have asked you first but I I don't know I was scared you would say now.' I told him looking at the ring I had put on cam's finger the day before.

'Zach' he began pursed then continued. 'Zach I love you like my own son and her like a daughter hell she might as well be so I'm going to be over protective I'm her godfather I don't know if you now that but I feel I have to watch out for her not only for myself but for Mathew as well. I however would never have told you no nor am I upset with you. However let me be clear to you when I say if you hurt her like a son or not I will kill you clear?' and I knew he was serious.

'Yes sir.' I said and he smiled.

'Good Goode now get some sleep' and I did holding Cammie in my arms.

Cammie's prov

I woke not long after I fell asleep 53 minutes and heard the very end of Zach and Joe's conversation.

'You hurt her like a son or not I will kill you clear?' Joe was saying.

Then Zach said 'yes sir' and Joe replied 'Good Goode now get some sleep' I felt Zach snuggle into me and within seconds he was asleep so I opened my eyes.

'Hey Joe.' I said quietly so as not to wake anyone.

''hum I didn't know you where awake how much did you hear?' he asked

'Just the very end where you told him not to hurt me. Look when I say this I don't want to sound like a cow so remember I love you before you answer.' I waited for him to nod before I continued. 'why are you so over protective of me I mean you were like a dad to Zach for a long time once I asked him if you where his farther back before we knew I was Ed. So I guess what I'm trying to say why you aren't telling me not to hurt him I'm the one with the history of leaving.' I was talking of course of the summer I ran away a time no one talks about.

He got up then and moved over so he was crouching in front of me. 'Cammie there are three reasons I am protective over you more than Zach. First I'm your god farther meaning I was given this job by your mom and dad. Second I saw what leaving did to you last time after and I know you would never inflict that pain on yourself or those who love you again. And third after what happened to your farther I made a promise to myself I would never let another Morgan get hurt. That's why in the beginning in class I was so hard and horrible to you. I wanted you to hate me and quit. You taking a desk job would have made my job easier. If it means anything I am sorry and didn't mean what I implied about matt that first day.' He finished standing and kissing my head.

'It worked in part. That first day when you said that I really did hate you and I was never going to get a desk job I'm too good(e) in the field I proved that the Christmas I tailed dad through the mall to find out what I was getting for Christmas. But no then I got too know you and realised you were just an idiot so I had to forgive you.' I laughed at the black look he gave me 'no but seriously thanks Joe I love you so does mom and so did dad.'

He smiled 'I love you to cam now Ms Morgan get some sleep we land in two hours.' With that I snuggled in closer to Zach and fell asleep smiling.

plz review :)


	8. Rome

Rome

When we landed I was 12:16 and the jet had sadly landed just behind a comorshell plane from New York meaning that once we got off we had to make our way through a sea of tourists.

'you know' Came Tony's voice from behind us as he looked at Macey and her three yes three cases 'for spies they sure need a lot of clothes.' He laughed. Coursing us to stop and Mace to turn around and stop him.

'For that here.' She said thrusting the largest case at him. 'You get to carry it.' Then flipped her hair and walked up to me taking my arm. Everyone laughed at the look on Tony's face.

'Come on' I said Bex will be waiting.

When we got to the collection point there was a man there I knew well. I had once described him though not to his face as a Greek god and he was holding a sign which said "Blackthorn party" and beside him was a woman with dark skin and hair my best friend Bex.

'Bex Grant' I called and ran to hug them coursing the NCIS team to look even more confused.

'Hey Cammie.' They both said and then went through the list of greeting everyone else they knew.

'Look' Gibbs said 'don't you think we should get out of here?'

'What's his problem?' grant asked and it was Joe who replied 'He doesn't trust us the last agent he worked with was Court.'

'Explains a lot we have two vans so let's go. Where using your safe house Townsend.' Bex said and we all followed her outside.

Tony's prov

When we got outside the girl Cammie said 'right Grant you drive one Bex the other. You four and Ed go with Bex.' She said pointing at our team 'and Zach, Joe, Liz, Macey, Jonas and me with grant. If you pick up a tail and can't shake them go to Dad's safe house and contact us.' She told the women, handing her something.

'Liz?' she then asked and the small girl handed out comms units to everyone and gave our team a handful of what looked like nicotine patches.

'What are these?' Gibbs asked looking at it.

It was Zach who answered 'There called Napotine patches. It's what I used to knock her out back in DC.' He said pointing to Ziva. Cool I thought and pocketed them as did everyone ells.

Once we reached the safe house I was extremely glad to get out of that death trap. 'God she's worse at driving than you Ziva god.' I felt sick and Gibbs head slapping me didn't help.

Once the others arrived we went inside and Cammie made the introductions.

'Bex, Grant these are Zach's aunt Jenny's team from NCIS Jethro Gibbs, Tony Dinozo and Tim McGee as well as a mossed officer working with her called Ziva David.' Then she turned to us. 'Guys these are Bex Baxter aka Duchess she's MI6 and Grant Newman aka thunder who is on a joint task force between the CIA and MI6.' We all said hello and then Cammie added 'Whenever we are on Comms its code names which are as you now I'm chameleon Zach is Shadow Bex as I said is Duchess and Grant is thunder then Liz is bookworm and Macey is Peacock. Then Joe is Wise Guy Ed is the earl and Jonas is hacker. If you ever need to speak to my mom or aunt on comms mom is Queen of France and Abby is shield. If you are on comms never use our names as we are all known and if they find out we are here they will run.' She finished.

'Okay' Gibbs said but we need to know everything or we aren't much help'

Cammie's prov

Once we filled them in on what had happened in the last four years sins that day in Boston and further back to the circus I turned to Bex 'so what is it you have?'

She passed out files 'sorry you're going to have to share. This man we are sure he is one of them but I think that he could be in charge of them.'

We went over the info and at about three my stomach was growling. 'Ok I'm hungry I'm going to make…' but I was cut off by three people yelling 'No'

'What' the NCIS team asked drawing guns.

'She can't cook none of them can it's the Camron curse.' Zach got up and came to me.

'Who are them?' Tim asked

'Abby Townsend and Rachel Solomon where originally known as the Camron sisters and Cammie is Rachel's daughter.' Joe explained. Walking in to the kitchen and calling bacon and eggs for everyone.

'If they can't cook how do they eat?' Tim asked as Joe came back in to cheek who wanted food.

In unison Zach Joe and Edward all said 'They marry men who can.' To which everyone laughed.

'Wait Cammie Zach said marry did you forget to tell us something?' Macey asked.

'Where getting married.' I squalled and the girls and I instantly started talk as Mace announced she would plan the whole thing.

read and review


	9. time to explain fully

Gibbs prov

I left the room where all the girls where squealing and decided to help Joe with the food. 'How old are they? There acting like high school kid in the run up to prom' I asked him grabbing the butter and a knife to start on the stack of bread next to Joe.

'Cammie will be twenty one in a few weeks her birthday is January 30th so hopefully this will be over by then and Zach is already twenty one. There all that sort of age but they had to grow up fast and never got to be kids especially Cam and Zach so just let them have their fun. We can't do anything till Bex hears back from her contact any way.' Joe told me and I node.

'Whose safe house is this?' I ask remembering the girl had said something about another one encases.

'It's Edwards. Not as good as Matts but more discreet and we don't know for sure the other isn't compromised it hasn't been used since Matt went MIA 8 years ago for sure and may have been used las by Cam three years ago.'

'Why don't you ask her?' I asked.

'Ask who what?' Jenny's nephew what was his name? Asked.

'He wants to know why we can't just ask her if she used and then got his safe house compromised.' Joe said slightly annoyed as he began to serve the bacon and grabbed Ketchup from the cupboard. 'Explain it to him.' Joe said leaving Zach and I in the room alone.

Zach's prove

I sat down at the table with the sandwich that Joe had left for me and Gibbs did the same.

'Look you need to be careful what you say and how you say it to Cam. Never talk about the Circle if me the girls or Joe are not in the room never ask about her dad or my mom it will make her cry and never ever under any circumstances ask her about her first trip to Rome or that summer.' I said just thinking about it made me feel guilty after all it was my mother who had coursed her all that harm.

'But why I thought your mom was Jenny's sister and Joe was her dad. And what is the big deal with the summer?' Gibbs asked. I knew from my aunt he wasn't one for words so I was surprised.

'My mom was Jenny's sister but the two where only alike in there looks. After their parents divorced the two each chose a side. Jenny chose Jasper who was a good nice man who cared about his country. And then there was Catherin their mother who changed her name to her name and my mother's to her maiden name Goode. She had already joined the circle and was making a name for herself when she died my mother took over and sent me to school at blackthorn, a top secret school the government uses to train assassins. In softmore year we did an exchange with Gallagher and I met Cammie and the girls.

Later that year in Boston my mother attacked Cammie Macey and Preston on a roof top in Boston it wasn't till that winter we found out not only was it my mother leading the attack but it was cammie they wanted.

We spent the rest of that year trying to find out what was going on and deciphering the clues Joe left for us. We went to blackthorn where we found the other diary that was Joes we already had Mathews and whilst there Catherin came with Joe and we almost died all of us. Joe spent the next six months in a coma and over that summer Cam ran away leaving a note saying that she wasn't going to let anyone ells get hurt.

We tried to find her but we were too late by the time we got her she had been taken by the circle and tourched. The only positive was that she had no memory of what happened and still doesn't really. Though she does dream about it.' I sighed and finished the story the rest he knew or could now piece together. I got up and went to the sink and that's when I heard it gun fire and someone yelling my name in pain.

Not again I thought and ran towards the danger and the woman I loved.

plz review


	10. Moving House

Cammie prov

Joe and Gibbs where in the kitchen making food and they had been in there nearly ten minutes so Zach said 'I'm just going to check on them Macey breath and before you even ask no you are not planning the wedding.' He kissed me and then left the room.

'So' Tony said 'thats the boss ladies nephew what was the sister like?' he asked and everyone who had met Cathrin stiffened.

I thought then decided on how to answer 'She was evil. The woman kidnapped me and most likely tourched me then erased my memories so that i couldn't be sure she had me and also so I couldn't tell my mom what I had found out.

She then used a shrink and a man I thought I could trusted to find out what I wouldn't tell her under tourcher. When he finally got me to remember what it was they needed on her orders he hipmitised (no clue how to spell this) me and if the girls mom and Zach haven't found me I would have killed my self.' I stopped then shaking and smiled in relief as Joe came in with a tray and the sandwiches.

the conversation turned light basically the NCIS team complaining about the CIA that was until gunfire ripped apart the room.

Everyone hit the ground and no one seemed hurt till liz whispered 'oh God cammie' and I looked down to see blood spreading over my white shirt 'Zach' I shrieked as Joe and Ed began to fire back.

I heard doors bang and a voice i didn't know call something in Italian. the last thing I heard before everything went black was a lot of very bad language from Zach, Joe and Edward in Farsi and I almost laughed. Then blackness.

Joe's prov

'We have to go now.' I shoutd and every one began to move the two men that had broken in where dead but there could be more and we needed to get Cam away go we could help her. Bex, Macey, Ziva and Grant all also had wounds from broken glass but no one else had a bullet wond.

'Where to Mr S.' Grant asked grabbing bags and throwing them in to the vans.

'Mathews safe house hopefully if any of the COC new about it they are dead but its the only place in Italy I know. Zach are you okay with Cam or do you want me too take her?' I asked though all I could think was Rachel is going to kill me.

'Joe I'm hit two in the arm you have to take her.' I nodded cursing not having seen Zach's wound then we went to the car me carrying Cam like I had almost twenty one years ago when Matt had put my one day old goddaughter in my arms whist Rachel slept. Ed and Grant dressed Zach arm and then we where of speeding down the streets of Rome for forty minutes till we reached the old Romain style house that was Mathews best and most secret safe house or it was and I hoped that the people who new about it where still only Cam , Rachel, Abby and myself plus those with us now.

It looked like I was right. No One was here and the house looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

I took cam in to the back bedroom and with Liz Gibbs and Ziva help me preform major surgery on my stepdaughter.

'well' Zach demanded as we came out of the room and liz ran to where i told her was a lab to do some tests.

'I think she will be okay but we wont know till she wakes up. Go sit with her I have to make some calls.' I told Zach and he left the room. As he did so I stopped being Joe Solomon the worried dad and became Joe Solomon the spy. In that instant I turned of my emotions and began to give orders.

'Bex call your contact set up a meet for tomorrow in the Vatican main square its public so hopefully safe.' she nodded and turned away. 'Macey I need you to go to the Embassy and get any information you can from them as you can access places we can't.' again she nodded and made to leave I called after her 'Take Grant with you as a senators daughter you having a body guard wont be odd.' Grant got up and the two left talking one of the vans though he knew Macey would soon change it. 'Gibbs call your wife have her brief the SecNav and the Secretary of defence though don't let her call the school or tell her where we are.' he nodded and then I turned to his agents 'Tony Tim can you get in touch with interpol and MI6 at 6 ask for the Baxter's and tell them "where we lost her M&M's place they will understand.' the Two men nodding and took out there phones. 'Ziva I really don't want too do this but I have to call your Father and brief him then tell him Wise Guy says hi and can he borrow two assassins?' I asked her and she nodded probably wondering when I met her father.

'Okay Edward we now have the worst job' I told him stealing myself for what I had to do.

'which is?' he asked'

'We have to call our wives and tell them what has happend'

plz review :)


	11. Unexpected News

Unexpected News

Cammie prov

I woke up in a familiar room. It was my bedroom in our house in Rome. Relief washed over me, 'It was a dream' but then I really woke up and I felt pain in my stomach and then pressure on my hand.

'Gallagher girl thank god you're okay.' Zach said and kissed me. I kissed him back then said. 'What happened and why are we in my dad's house?'

'You were shot and we had to move. Joe brought us here and said it was safe do you know if you used this place that summer or don't you know.'

Over the last few months I had begun to remember that summer and he knew that, neither of us had been seeping well as I had been waking up screaming.

'I don't think so but I can't be sure Zach. How long was I out?' I asked and he nodded then added, 'only a few hours Liz is still running tests.'

Then Liz came in holding a clipboard. 'Oh Cammie your awake thank god.' She rushed over and hugged me carefully. 'Zach can I talk to Cammie alone for a second you should go tell the others she's up.'

He nodded kissed me and left the room. Then Liz turned to me and asked 'are you and Zach sleeping together?' I was shocked what had her tests said, so I nodded and her face broke out in a grin. 'I knew it. Cam I ran some tests and Cam your pregnant.'

'What. I was shot is that baby okay?' I asked suddenly worried.

'It's fine and if you want I have a portable ultrasound machine with me manly in cases someone got shot and we couldn't fine the bullet.'

'Yes please but can you get Zach first and don't tell the others.' She nodded and left to get her stuff.

Zach and Joe came in. 'Cam how are you feeling your mother is worried, I'm gonna cheek your bandages then call her.' He said and came over and moved the blanket I looked to see where I had been shot and it was high and I sighed in relief.

'Looks good Cam I'm going to call Rach.' He said.

'Wait Joe can you leave it till Liz finishes her tests then we can all call her.' I said and he nodded leaving just as Liz came in carrying a machine.

'Did he take that very well or haven't you told him?' she asked putting the stuff down and starting to set it up.

'No I haven't told anyone I was not telling them at the same time there would be bloodshed.' I said then turned to Zach. 'Zach honey I'm pregnant.'

I don't know what I expected him to shout at me freak out or run. What I didn't expect was for him to do was get up come over to me lean down and kiss my stomach murmuring words to the baby.

'Zach if you move I can show you your baby' Liz said having finished setting up the ultrasound.

He grinned a big goofy grin and moved to hold my hand. 'Cam this is going to be cold ok.' I nodded and she put the wound thing on my stomach, she was right it was cold.

'Look Cam' Zach said as the sound of the baby's heart beat filled the room. 'We made that' he was smiling now a real smile and so was I.

'Actually Zach you didn't make that' she said and we both looked at her confused, 'You made them.' We looked at her blankly till she pointed at the screen and said 'twins.'

The smile then fell from Zach's face and in a second I knew why because standing in the door way where Joe and Edward looking pissed.

Liz still hadn't our dads stood there and carried on talking 'yeah it looks like your about ten we..' she trailed of as she turned and saw the two men.

'Zach' Joe said in a voice that showed he was working very hard not to scream. 'We need to have a talk alone.' Zach nodded and made to leave.

'Joe I need to speak to you first. Liz go wait with Zach and Edward please.' She nodded and left then I turned to Joe. 'Look Joe I know you are mad but I need you to not kill him. I lost dad and that was horrible and there is no way in hell that these kids are growing up without their dad.'

He nodded then said 'kids as in twins?' I nodded and he came over to give me a hug. He was crying now.

'You ok being a grandpa Joe cos we are going to need you mom Abby and Ed.' he nodded saying he would bring in a laptop so we could call mom.

Zach's prov

'So' dad said 'you two are having a baby?' he said but it was like a question.

'No its twins like you and mum and I kinda need your help. Don't let Joe kill me.' They laughed not thinking I was serious ass Joe came out of the room crying.

'Is she Ok' we all asked together.

'Yeah she's fine we just talked. Now Zach' he said stepping towards me. I thought he was going to hit me but what he did was pull me in to a hug.

'I'm not going to kill you I'm going to help you. But first we need to convince Cam to go back to the school.'

'Just tell her mom Rachel will send Abby to drag her back if she has to but I think she will go home without much trouble.' Liz said.

'Were back' Bex called 'And we know where their base is.' As everyone ells apart from them came back. All 7 had gone in case there was trouble.

'Okay now we find them and end them.' I said taking charge.


End file.
